


Eternel recommencement

by OiseauVermillon



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Community: 31_jours, Gen, Introspection, Reincarnation, Tenkai - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OiseauVermillon/pseuds/OiseauVermillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les pensées agitant Saori devant Apollon et la force qu'elle tire de la présence de Seiya. Période Tenkai-hen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternel recommencement

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.

**Titre :** Eternel recommencement

 **Personnages :** Saori

 **Rating :** G

 **Nombre de mots :** 607

 **Notes de l’auteur :** Histoire écrite dans le cadre de la communauté 31_jours sur Livejournal. Thème du 1 er février, une histoire plus belle.

**Eternel recommencement**

Le paysage déjà épuré du Sanctuaire – qui n’était que colonnes solitaires, dunes à perte de vue et ruisseaux – avait été chassé par un décor plus vide encore. A l’entour, tout n’était que blanc, tout n’était que vide. L’espace ambiant n’était plus qu’une immense nasse uniforme, pulsant aux couleurs du soleil de midi, prodiguant une clarté obscure.

La déesse, ancienne maîtresse de ces lieux désormais disparus se tenait dans ce qui était un des points parmi l’infinité composant ce plan d’existence. Elle était nue, comme une condition métaphorique trahissant sa faiblesse devant ce dieu dressé face à elle. Son propre frère, qui la dominait de toute sa hauteur, cheveux rouges encadrant son visage aux traits apaisés et dans lequel brillait l’éclat d’un regard azur, sa cape, plus blanche que la lumière du jour se confondant avec le paysage alentour.

Tout dans son attitude dénotait cette invincibilité contre laquelle toute tentative ne pouvait que se révéler vaine, promettant la fin de ce qui avait été une belle histoire. Saori ne paraissait pourtant pas en proie à la peur ou à l’inquiétude face à la présence immense de son frère. Bien au contraire, alors que tout paraissait perdu, une certaine forme de sérénité, de confiance, d’espoir s’était emparée d’elle. Elle se sentait prête à poursuivre le combat, à le défier, à le vaincre.

Se détournant provisoirement d’Apollon, Saori fit volte-face, prêtant attention à l’homme, nu comme elle, qui était demeuré immobile devant le dieu. _Seiya._ Lui seul l’avait suivie quand tous les autres avaient été aspirés par le pouvoir d’Apollon. Elle sut, en détaillant les traits de son Chevalier lige, que comme lui auparavant, c’était de lui qu’elle tirait à présent cette force qu’elle sentait battre dans chacune de ses veines.

C’est quand tout paraissait perdu, quand pointait la défaite, se profilait la mort, que tous les espoirs restaient permis. Surtout pour eux. En chaque ère, chaque mort, chaque disparition avait été synonyme d’une autre chance de se retrouver, encore et encore à travers les âges. Cette histoire qui prenait ses racines dans les temps mythologiques, et que les Parques elles-mêmes n’avaient pu contrarier. Seiya, Tenma, Albrose, Phérion, Oma, Silèse… Pégase… la litanie de ces noms ayant bercé le temps de ses incarnations se dévidait tel un fil d’Ariane, gonflant sa résolution à chaque occurrence. Ils s’étaient toujours retrouvés, lui et elle, elle et lui, et le lien qui les unissait n’en avait été que plus fort, l’histoire n’en avait été que plus belle.

Ainsi, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à baisser les bras. Sauver toute l’humanité n’avait que peu de sens si elle n’était pas en mesure de secourir celui auquel elle tenait plus que tout. Se draper dans l’égoïsme de ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à faire n’avait que peu d’importance tant que tous étaient saufs, l’humanité, et lui.

Saori reprit place face à son frère, habitée de la puissance et de la volonté d’Athéna. Son cosmos enfla en réponse à celui du grand dieu, tentant de repousser les claires ténèbres environnantes. L’aura ennemie s’intensifia, en réponse à celle de sa sœur impie. Le choc entre de telles puissances était immense, trop immense. La vision de Saori se troubla, emportée par un flot de lumière aveuglante qui balaya toute forme de conscience. Au fond d’elle, avant que son être tout entier ne soit englouti vers un autre ailleurs, une pensée surnagea, s’accrochant au-dessus du déluge. Puis un simple mot émergea, soufflé, à l’allure d’une promesse : « Pégase… »

S’il ne devait rester qu’une seule conviction, il s’agirait de celle-ci, savoir qu’ils se reverraient, pour poursuivre ce qui les aliénait depuis des millénaires. Cette histoire, plus belle à chaque fois.


End file.
